Game Update 62
July 20, 2016 Celebrate Wonder Woman’s 75th Anniversary with the SummerOfWonder DC Universe Online is kicking off Wonder Woman’s 75th Anniversary with SummerOfWonder. From 7/20 – 8/21 we are giving away an iconic Wonder Woman Emblem! Once claimed in-game, equip this Emblem to receive Double XP for 7.5 hours! Look for an in-game email in titled: Summer of Wonder to claim yours! Open Episodes In continued celebration of SummerOfWonder, we are opening all Episode content to all players for one month. *Members or players who own the content continue with standard loot lockout timers: 1 day for solos, duos, and alerts, and 7 days for raids. *Non-members who do not own the content will see extended loot lockout timers: 1 day for solos, 3 days for duos, 7 days for alerts, and 14 days for raids. *Players will earn the same amount of rewards for participating. Journal and On Duty Improvements We have made some quality of life improvements in the Journal and On Duty menus to assist players in quickly getting to the content of their choice! A full list of improvements can be found below in the notes. New Level 30 Missions Players now receive a new series of missions, granted to the player upon completing their final mentor storylines upon reaching level 30. These new missions will guide new players through the queueing system, familiarize them with Solos, Duos, and Alerts, and will instruct them on buying gear from vendors. A breakdown of the missions can be found below in the notes. Duos Supply Lines *Defeating the final boss very quickly should no longer prevent the fight from ending or exit from appearing. Items *Axes of Arcane Energy are now properly granting the Runic Axe style. Legends *Bombshell Wonder Woman now uses the correct shield. Missions Fear is Yellow *Fixed an issue where the mission was not automatically activated for villain players when they completed the Feel the Fear mission. General Players will now receive an un-attuned box of gear for completing the The Justice League or The Secret Society missions. Players now receive a new series of missions at level 30. This series of missions walks the player through queuing in the On Duty Menu, instructs the player on marks and purchasing items from vendors, then down each Tier of content. New mission flow breakdown: *Queue and Complete 8th Precinct Solo **A side mission will be granted to complete all other Solos when this mission is complete. *Complete Gotham University Duo **Another side mission will be granted to complete all other Duos when this mission is complete. *Complete Area 51 (level 30) Alert **Another side mission will be granted to complete all other Alerts when this mission is complete *Gearing Up **This mission instructs the player to locate a gear vendor in their Headquarters and obtain gear. *The Glory of Combat **This mission will complete upon the player obtaining a Combat Rating of 43. Operations 4-Player Intergang Crime Wave *Fixed an issue where if you defeated the robot subboss on Oolong Island too quickly it could prevent you from securing the console afterwards and gate progress in the Operation. Seasonal *Seasonal pointer missions which are granted to player-characters who are at least level 10 will no longer auto-activate. They will be inserted in the journal when applicable. UI Character Select *Fixed an issue that was keeping the UI from being properly refreshed when activating or deactivating characters. General *Fixed an issue where players would see unnecessary overhead icons. Inventory *Animations have been removed from the character’s paperdoll in the inventory. Journal *A new Priority tab has been added to the Journal. *The Level tab now changes its name to Combat Rating post level 30. *In the Priority Tab, missions have now been split into new categories: **Missions that are part of the main story path have been added to the Main Missions category under the Priority tab in the Journal. **Missions that are side missions have been added to the Side Mission Category of your Journal. **A Miscellaneous category has also been created to designate missions that do not fall into either category above. **The Complete category still exists and defaults to the top of the list. **Additional categories such as Events and Instructional Missions have also been added to further designate missions. *Every Mission in the game has now been flagged with an appropriate Combat Rating Score. This is to identify what Combat Rating is required for the mission. Once a player reaches level 30, the Journal will now show the CR required for the mission in their Journal, instead of level 30. On Duty *Players can now see their current Combat Rating while in the On Duty menu. Performance *UI load times have been improved on PC, PS4, and Xbox One. Settings *Your profile settings will automatically reset to default if the client detects that the file has become corrupted. Category:Game Update